zoomseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 (2001)
ZOOM's third season aired from January 1, 2001 until April 11, 2001. Episodes #Zoom Episode 0082 (January 1, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0083 (January 2, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0084 (January 3, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0085 (January 4, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0086 (January 8, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0087 (January 9, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0088 (January 10, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0089 (January 11, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0090 (January 18, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0091 (January 19, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0092 (January 22, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0093 (January 23, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0094 (January 30, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0095 (January 31, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0096 (February 1, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0097 (February 2, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0098 (February 9, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0099 (February 12, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0100 (February 13, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0101 (February 14, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0102 (February 21, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0103 (February 22, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0104 (February 23, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0105 (February 26, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0106 (March 5, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0107 (March 6, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0108 (March 7, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0109 (March 8, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0110 (March 15, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0111 (March 16, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0112 (March 19, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0113 (March 20, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0114 (March 27, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0115 (March 28, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0116 (March 29, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0117 (March 30, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0118 (April 6, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0119 (April 9, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0120 (April 10, 2001) #Zoom Episode 0121 (April 11, 2001) Trivia *This is the last season to have 40 episodes. *This season is both the last season to have the old CPB logo, using footage from the Season 2 funding taping, and around 2002, when Arthur Vining Davis became a sponsor, the CPB footage was retaped with the new logo and all. *First season to have the extended version of the show's theme song, and for the introduction to start taking place outdoors before we go into the show's studio, which is a city motif used until Season 4, and later Season 7. *Last season for the original sentence in the end credit sequence. The word "ZOOMways" will get changed to "Media" for the next season. *This is the last season to have a ZOOMer saying "A production of WGBH Boston" at the end of each episode. It had been in use since Season 1. *This is the only season where ZOOMers said "A production of WGBH Boston" at the end of all episodes. Gallery zpic03-01.jpg zpic03-02.jpg zpic03-03.jpg zpic03-04.jpg zpic03-05.jpg zpic03-06.jpg zpic03-07.jpg zpic03-08.jpg zpic03-09.jpg zpic03-10.jpg zpic03-11.jpg zpic03-12.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-1.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-2.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-3.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-4.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-5.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-6.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-7.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-8.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-9.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-10.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-11.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-12.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-13.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-14.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-15.jpg Category:Zoom 1999 Seasons Category:Season 3 (2001) Category:Zoom Season 3